Cartoonime: Lelouch of the Comedy series
by Lizaard
Summary: In the world of cartoonime, lelouch is an actor on the show code geass, but what's his life like outside the show code geass? read to find out.
1. CC moves in

Cartoonime: Lelouch of the Comedy series!

CH 1: C.C. Moves In

Okay let's get things straight! Cartoonime is a mixture between Cartoons, Anime, and video games! Second the whole fanfic focuses on lelouch lamperouge who is an actor on the show Code Geass! Lets get started!

_Skip this next paragraph!_

I don not own Code Geass or spore! I also do not own any Video games on this fanfic or any cartoon network shows or nickelodeon shows! I do not own anything else!

_Introduction_

C.C: when the world was born! There were no Humans, no talking creatures, no Pizza! When Civilization grew the world was split into three countries: Cartoon Mania, Anime land, and V.G. World the rest were to the animals! Then there was a war called the Global Catastrophe war! Only one person from each country was able to stop this war and unite the three countries!

_Lelouch start!_

Narrator: Lelouch woke up to find that he is late to work! Lelouch: Oh Crap! I'm late to work, and its all the narrators fault, because he made me late for work!

_At Cartoonime Studios_

Director: okay, okay where is lelouch don't tell me he's late! Kallen: Look there he is now! Director: lelouch you need to get here early people expect to see the next Episode of code geass R2! C.C: don't be so hard on him; after all I sabotaged his alarm clock! Lelouch: C.C. why are you such an Asshole to me? C.C: I know you're too stupid to know why. Director: Okay! Okay! Back to work! Director: Lelouch in this scene Zero is back! And he informs all of area eleven! Okay action!

_After work_

Before lelouch got home he invited C.C. over to his house! Lelouch tries to get C.C. drunk so he can know why C.C. treats him like shit!_ 3 hours later!_ Lelouch and C.C. are both drunk! Lelouch: you know C.C. I don't remember why I invited you? C.C: Lelouch the reason I bother you is because I like you! Lelouch: I knew it! Know that I know the…..Oh crap I think I'm drunk. C.C: Me too! After talking the radio turns on and the song "Don't you forget about me!" C.C: lelouch I have an Idea. Lelouch: me too!

_The next day! Saturday!_

Lelouch woke up with a beer bottle in his hand and C.C. woke up next to him and said "last night was so wrong". Lelouch: Sorry I got carried away! C.C: Yeah well know that you know why I'm a jerk to you, I guess I can start moving in with you. Lelouch: What? Hold on were going to need to tal……..

_The Next day_

Lelouch: Okay this is your new room! C.C: Thanks lelouch. Lelouch: Damn witch!

_Next Time!_

Lelouch must deal with, his new neighbor, some spore Animals, and Johnny Bravo!


	2. Three Bad Days

Cartoonime: Lelouch of the comedy series

I do not own Code Geass, Dexters Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, or Spore! but the spore creatures are my own creation!

CH2: Three Bad days

_Lelouch Start!_

When lelouch got home he noticed he got new neighbors! "C'mon Dexter get your bags, because were here at our new home" said Dexter's dad! Dexter's Family suddenly noticed lelouch and Dexter's dad said "OMG Its lelouch lamperouge from code geass!" Dexter's dad: "would you sign my ass?" Lelouch: "I don't know maybe another time"? Dexter's dad: "Oh! That's right were neighbors, Okay see you around!" Lelouch: I wonder what C.C. doing?

_C.C. start!_

C.C. is in the living room changing channels and eating pizza! Then she goes into lelouch's room and she sees lelouch's Diary book. C.C: Oh, what do we have here? She then goes down stairs while reading the diary and realizes that she is out of pizza, then she sees lelouch's wallet and says" My lucky day!"

_The next day_

Lelouch is walking home from H-E-B and suddenly he is attacked by a bunch scorpike's (one of my spore creatures!) and they ate his bag of food from H-E-B. He then had to go back to H-E-B and buy the same stuff! When lelouch got home he was walking toward the door when Dexter's dad said:"Howdy neighbor!" Lelouch (all beaten) looks at Dexter's dad and Dexter's dad says" How have the fans been treating you? (Suddenly laughs) lelouch then gets his keys and opens the front door. C.C: "welcome home lelouch how was your trip to H-E-B?" Lelouch: "I don't want to talk about it".

_That night!_

Lelouch was about to sleep in his bed (C.C. was already asleep on his bed). During the middle of the night lelouch couldn't sleep because of the new neighbors. Dexter's dad: C'mon honey its Thursday night! Dexter's mom: fine. While they were making noise lelouch couldn't sleep because of the noise, he was forever scarred for life

_In the morning_

C.C: "how did you sleep?" lelouch (with red eyes because he didn't sleep): I am scarred for life! just like the narrorator says! When lelouch got to work he kept sleeping on the job! Director:" Lelouch why do you keep sleeping on the job?" Lelouch: "It's because my neighbors keep making a lot of noise!" Director: "go see the therapist." When lelouch goes to see the therapist he realizes its someone you never want to meet in your life. Lelouch: "You…..Your Johnny Bravo"! Johnny Bravo: That's right! (Shows Muscles)" Johnny Bravo: "And all be your new therapist"! Lelouch: NOOOOOOO!!!

_Lelouch's House!_

C.C: "How was your therapist?" Lelouch: "Like I said about everything else I don't want to talk about it!"

_Next time_

Lelouch must take on A Giant spider wearing a diaper and a shower who happens to be a rapper!


	3. Lelouch vs McPeePants

Cartoonime: Lelouch of the comedy Series!

CH 3: Lelouch vs. McPeePants

I do not own Code geass, Dexter's laboratory, Camp lazlo ,Ed Edd n Eddy ,The grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, Crash Bandicoot ,Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Or spore! But the creatures I do own!

_Lelouch Start!_

Lelouch got up at 6:00a.m and turned the TV on

Anchor Man: And a new hit song "I like Candy"

Made by unknown singer McPeePants! Lelouch: "hmmm? McPeePants? Well It doesn't matter I'm going to be late for work!" C.C: "what's with all the noise?" Lelouch: "C.C. get ready were going to be late!" C.C: "Fine!"

_C.C. Start!_

C.C. looked around and said: "well well what's this a hundred dollar bill!" Lelouch: "C.C. hurry up!" C.C. suddenly hid the hundred dollar bill in her pocket!

_At work!_

Director: "Bad news everyone! There is a problem! McPeePants is getting a lot more money than Us!" Kallen: But that could run us out of business! Director: Someone has to talk to this man! Lelouch: "Me and C.C. Will do it!" Everyone: "Yeah!!!!!" Lelouch: "c'mon C.C." Director: "wait! Take this gun! You never know when your going to need it!" Lelouch: "thanks"

_Looking for McPeePants_

Lelouch: " How are we going to find this guy?"

C.C. Suddenly put the radio on. Lelouch: "C.C. this is no time for…." Suddenly the music says " _612 wharf avenue" _Lelouch: "C.C. you're a genius!" C.C: "you already did something for me without doing anything!" Lelouch: how did I…. oh were almost here!

_At 612 wharf avenue_

When they arrived at 612 wharf avenue every dumb cartoon character was there! Meatwad and carl was there! So was Billy, Chip and skip, Ed, and Crash Bandicoot!

Meatwad: "when does the party start?"

Everyone Else: "yeah?"

McPeePants: "It starts now!"

Everyone: "Yay!" Lelouch: not so fast McPeePants! Carl: "Dude the party is about to begin this asshole says so!" McPeePants suddenly shows his real self and attacks carl! Lelouch: "Uh? McPeePants is a Spider?" Suddenly everyone hears gun shots!(Carl is killed!) Lelouch: "C.C. watch were you shoot! You already killed this fat man! McPeePants: "Hold on dawg!" McPeePants takes a gun out from nowhere and said: "Everyone get down!" McPeePants looks at Lelouch and freaks out! Lelouch: "what's wrong McPeePants are you afraid of a normal guy? Or do you realize that I'm not normal!"(Note: Geass does exist but the show is just a show) Lelouch: " I Lelouch vi Britannia Commands you….Die!" McPeePants: "Okay your majesty!" he then shoots himself! Lelouch: "C'mon C.C. lets go home, these guys can find themselves home" C.C. leaves along with him. C.C: You now your not suppose to reveal geass to the world right?" Lelouch: "I know, I still can't believe he called me majesty, Britannia doesn't even exist!" C.C: "You also know I am not immortal, that's just my character!" Lelouch: "I know"

Lelouch realized he's missing a hundred dollar bill and remembered what C.C. said.

_Flash back_

C.C: "you already did something for me without doing anything!"

_End of flash back_

Lelouch: "C.C. did you take my hundred dollar bill?"

_Meanwhile in hell_

McPeePants: "Where am I?"

Demon: "Shut up!" he then burns McPeePants and Laughs

Next time

Its…Its…..Godzilla!!!!!


	4. Godzilla

Cartoonime: Lelouch of the comedy series

CH4: GODZILLA

I do not own Code geass, Dexter's laboratory, Godzilla movie series,or spore, But the spore creatures are mine!

C.C: In 1954 the worlds most dangerous and terrible creature was born! He faced other creatures as well and has passed other generations to take after him! These generations have caused War and terrorism!

Then one day the creature disappeared! And now….

Lelouch: C.C. are you narrating again?

_Lelouch start!_

Lelouch: "Let me see what's on T.V." T.1: "Attention! Attention! Godzilla has been spotted on the shore RUN FOR YOUR FRICKEN LIVES!!!!!"

Lelouch: "Damn!" C.C: "What's going on?" Lelouch: "we have to evacuate Godzilla's on the shore…..(Godzilla Roars) Damn!" Lelouch's house suddenly broke to pieces! And everything blacked out!

_Meanwhile _

Dexter's giant robot fought against Godzilla!

Dexter: "You can't stop me you overgrown Lizard!"

Godzilla roars and breathes atomic fire on Dexter's Robot! Dexter: "Curse you!!!!!! Eject!" what dexter didn't know was that his robot won't explode until two hours are up! Dexter's Dad: "Where have you been young man after this is all over you're grounded!" Dexter: "Wait dad I can stop all of this! Nooooo!"

_C.C. start!_

C.C: "Uh!!! Where am I? Am I dead?" Lelouch: you're not dead! C.C: "where are we?" Lelouch: "Your in a dream! Now wake up! This bathroom is disgusting!" C.C. suddenly woke up. C.C: "There's Lelouch!" C.C: "Lelouch wake up!" Lelouch: "huh? Oh no were stranded inside our broken house!" C.C: "well?" Lelouch: "Well what?" C.C:" Well are going to cry?" Lelouch: "Oh yeah well at least I'm the bigger person!" C.C: "well that's what a cry baby would say!" Lelouch "Oh Yeah?!" C.C: "Well lets face facts." Lelouch: "What Facts?" C.C: "the fact that you couldn't beat me at anything" Lelouch: "Well what about the time I….Oh wait a minute you won that time. Huh? I guess I never really beat you at anything?" C.C: "That's right!"

_Meanwhile at the Global Defense Force(GDF)_

Soldier: "We could fire a missile at him?" The General: no that's not it we need something big and powerful! Something like (A robot Godzilla is behind him) something like a giant robot version of Godzilla!" Soldier: "Ummm? Sir?" The General: "That's it were going to need to build A giant robot like Godzilla! Let's get on it!" soldier: "but sir…." General: "No butts private no lets get going!"

_Back with Lelouch and C.C__._

Lelouch: "How are we going to get out?"

C.C: "I don't know but I do know one thing" Lelouch: "Oh yeah?" C.C. suddenly jumped on Lelouch!

_Back at Global Defense Force_

General: "Finally! Were done!" The general suddenly notices the Mechagodzilla. General: "Private what's that?" Private: "that's the Mechagodzilla that I told you about earlier". General: "Yeah but this new Mechagodzilla not only looks and does the same as this one but it also, has six more cupholders!"

When the General finally used the mechagodzilla it was too late! Godzilla was long gone!

_Back with Lelouch and C.C__._

Lelouch: "Wow" C.C: "I know" Guy1: "Hey are there any survivors?" Lelouch: Oh crap we need to put our clothes back on!

And so they survived, the general finally got his six new cup holders, and in 2 months everything was repaired!

_Next Time C.C. has a rival! From Rosario+Vampire!_

_Sorry I took so long I was very busy! All I can tell you is that it has been hectic _


	5. CC Rival

Cartoonime: Lelouch of the Comedy series

CH5: C.C. Rival!

I do not own Code geass, Dexter's laboratory, Rosario+Vampire,

_Lelouch Start_

Lelouch was about to go buy the second season of will and grace until he noticed C.C. wasted all his money on pizza hut and Pizza hut accessories! Lelouch: "C.C. why did you steal my wallet?" C.C: "Lelouch I have needs and lately you haven't been filling these needs" Lelouch: "That's it I can't take it anymore! If you need me I'll be walking to an ATM!"

_Meanwhile_

A girl named Kurumu Kurono. Kurumu: "That damn Moka Akashiya she steals all the guys" Kurumu suddenly saw Lelouch and said: That's Lelouch! I have a huge crush on him!" Suddenly she had a plan!

Lelouch got his money out of the ATM then he heard a cry for help! Kurumu: "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up! The scene pauses for a moment." Advertiser: "Hi has this ever happened to you well you? Well not any more! Now with Life Alert! Call 1800-Life Alert! Know back to the fanfiction!" Lelouch: "Are you all right?" Lelouch suddenly picked up Kurumu. Kurumu: "I'm all right now, hey I recognize you you're Lelouch from Code Geass!" Lelouch: "and you're Kurumu Kurono from Rosario+Vampire!" Kurumu: "Hey can I have you're Autograph?" Lelouch: "Sure, got a pen?" Kurumu: "Oh I got more than that." (Kurumu suddenly tries to kiss Lelouch but fails to do so) Lelouch: "Well I got to go." Kurumu: "Wait! Do you want to go out? Maybe tonight?" Lelouch: "Well I don't know." Kurumu: "Please!"

Lelouch: "Well okay!" meanwhile they were being watched by Mizore Shirayuki. Mizore: Damn. I was about to do the same. So when Lelouch got home something was about to surprise him!

_C.C. Start _

C.C. got up to open the door for Lelouch. Lelouch: "hey C.C. guess what?" C.C: "what?" Lelouch: "I got a new girlfriend and she is more better than you, anyway our first date is tonight so don't get jealous, okay?" C.C: "Oh don't worry I won't get jealous." She then crossed her fingers.

Meanwhile Mizore was stalking Lelouch. While she was stalking Lelouch she heard: Sometimes I feel like somebody's watching me! Then the Geico logo came out.

Mizore: "What the hell?"

_During the date!_

C.C. went and planned to ruin his date. So she dressed as a waiter and served Lelouch and Kurumu bugs and cockroaches, but she failed to ruin the date! Then C.C. finally pissed Kurumu off. Kurumu took off C.C. hat. Lelouch: "C.C?"

_Back at Lelouch's house_

Lelouch: "C.C. you were jealous." Kurumu: "that's it I say we finish this were going to have a blush off whoever makes Lelouch blush the most wins!" C.C: "Deal!" so they tied up Lelouch and started the competition. Kurumu was in her bikini and she danced to a song called: I know you want me! When it was C.C. turn she danced to a song called: Hot in here! It was a tie! But the two of them argued about it! Meanwhile Lelouch was with Mizore (He was still tied up!) Mizore: "so how's are date going?" Lelouch: "It would be even better if you untie me." Mizore: Lelouch you are truly funny! Get ready for your kiss."

_Next Time_

_When Evil Toilets take over the city! Will Lelouch help captain underpants save the day? _ Lelouch: "What that's too embarrassing!" _Find out next time!_


	6. Captain Underpants

Cartoonime: Lelouch of the Comedy series!

CH6: Captain Underpants

I do not own Code geass, Dexter's laboratory, Spore, and Captain Underpants

Captain Underpants: Tra-la-laaaaa!

Narrarator : Shut UP!!!!

_Lelouch start!_

Lelouch beams down into a planet (just like in galactic adventures) and then Lelouch walks up to a weird looking creature who doesn't speak English! (I will translate) Alien 1: Hello are you a new captain? Lelouch: yes! Alien 1: Hey Darth we got another nooby! Lelouch: hey! Darth vader: Hmm? He's right he does look and is a noob! Lelouch: that's it you f#&% with the wrong space captain! Lelouch uses his geass on darth vader and the alien! The alien kills himself, but darth vader does not! Darth vader: Nice try! But if you strike me down…(Lelouch gets a lightsaber) Oh crap! Lelouch: DIE!!! Mwahahahahaha! ???: Lelouch!

_C.C. Start!_

C.C: Lelouch wake up! Lelouch: Damnit C.C. I had the best dream ever! C.C: Lelouch I'm hungry go order some pizzas! Lelouch: don't you just steal my wallet? C.C: It gets boring! Now go or else! Lelouch: or else what? C.C: Or else I'll make you my B*$! Lelouch: fine!

On his way to go get the pizzas, Lelouch walks and suddenly gets attacked by a talking toilet! Lelouch: OMG! Are you serious? A talking toilet? Is this fanfic losing its budget or what? I mean theres other more badass villains like: Venom, Aku, Zorc, hell I'll even take Jack Spicer! But this is the best they could come up with? (The toilet gets pissed and attacks Lelouch!) OMG help!!! ???: Did somebody call for help? It's a bird, It's a plane, No its…what? Yes me Captain underpants! Lelouch: but where's super man?

_Meanwhile in the hall of justice!_

Superman: okay at three we all drink! 1….2….3!

(Everyone passes out)

_Back to the chapter! _

Captain Underpants: I'll save you sir! Captain underpants sling shots the talking toilets! Captain underpants: C'mon! (grabs Lelouch and leaves) Lelouch: Please don't take me hostage! Captain underpants: But I saved you! Captain underpants: Look over there! The Turbo Toilet: Mwahahahaha! I will finally take over the world with talking toilets! Captain Underpants: No you won't! (Throws Lelouch at him) This human cannot stop me! Captain underpants: Oh yeah he can. Turbo Toilet: Fine then I challenge him to a fight to the death! Captain Underpants: He accepts! Turbo Toilet: Very well let the battle begin! Now human let us take off our clothes so the battle may begin! Lelouch: what? No! that's gay! Turbo Toilet: so? Lelouch: Do you know how many fan girls would faint if they saw me naked? Turbo toilet: Fine let us fight! (The Eye of the tiger song plays!)

_30 minutes later!_

Turbo Toilet: Know your fate is sealed! Lelouch: No its not! Turbo Toilet: what could you do to defeat me? Lelouch: This! Hey Chuck! Chuck Norris appears and punches the turbo toilet! Lelouch: finally!

When Lelouch got home he knew he was screwed!

C.C: Where's my pizza Lelouch? Lelouch: what? C.C: That's it you're my B*$!!! Lelouch: Damnit!

Next Time: Lelouch meets Carly (Yugioh 5ds)


End file.
